


To The Worlds End

by AmysApocalypse



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Charms, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, Little Bit of Magic, M/M, Manipulation, Poor Will, broken trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmysApocalypse/pseuds/AmysApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is manipulated by a sirens necklace to enforce opposite feelings onto the people (or person) he loves most. Without knowing, his love turns to anger, his heart to stone. He figures it out too late. Now he has to atone for what he's done. And he doesn't know if he'll be able to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was a foolish man. More so then he'd care to admit. But he screwed up. Royally. And he knows it now. If he ever gets the chance, he'll let Will know how sorry he is. He needs to find poor William, if it isn't already too late...

It happened in Tortuga. Of course. Now that Jack thinks about it, this isn't close to the first thing that had followed him back from his favorite place.  
It happened at his favorite bar. He was a good level of buzzed, possibly bordering drunk but he'd never admit it. He was stumbling around, or perhaps walking, depending on how often you see Jack. He found a stool at the bar and slumped into it, waiting for the beautiful bar keep to come around so he could order two more rounds. The bar keep finally made her way down to the end of the bar as Jack stuck up two fingers. “Rum, darling. Good, sweet, mind-numbing rum.” He smiled charmingly. The barkeep turned around, her long black hair following. She was dressed in a light blue dress that cut off a little below her large hips, just concealing her perfect ass. Jack's gaze fell on someone else however. His mind also.

“Taken?” A lady asked as Jack turned quickly to his left.

“Woah, when did you get here, lassy?” He asked in surprise, he hadn't noticed her presence which he found odd but he brushed it aside and blamed the rum.

“I've been watching you.”

“Oi, I don't know whenever that is charming or creepy, my dear. Are you stalking me? I wouldn't dare say I mind. You are something out of a dream.”

She smiled as the barkeep placed two glasses with brown liquid swirling inside on the hard wooden bar top. Jack didn't take his eyes off his new stalker. The barkeep walked away with disappointment heavy on her face. “Yes I am. Your dream come true.” She whispered seductively. Jack watched her speak. Her thick pink lips, so inviting. Her pale white skin, so creamy. Her voice, so powerful. She had short light blonde hair and teeth white like pearls. “Answer me, Jack. Are you taken?”

He laughed. “Oh, no. I could prove it too, if ya'd like. I have my own ship. She's a beauty. You'd look quite ravishing inside of her. As well as I wou-”

“Then you are not taken?”

“Only by the seven seas, my lady.”

“I only inquired because you have this beautiful barkeep, who was sending you signals to see from the sky, and yet.” She moved closer to Jack. “I sensed there was someone in your life who you hold dear, was I wrong?” Jack smiled.

“We can't always be right, mate. Unless you're me. Which, by the way...” He stood to announce his famous name. “Captain, Jack Sparrow.” He took off his pirates hat and did a small bow.

“Oh, boy. Jack is introducing himself. He's trying to get a lady. Poor girl.” A younger man laughed from across the bar causing his crew mates to laugh too. Jack smiled.

“And who might that be, Jack?” The woman asked tapping her fingers on the wooden bar.

“That, my dear lady, is my dear William. He's part of my amazing crew, not as amazing as me of course but he tries.”

“Is that why you bought two rums?”

Jack looked down. He had forgotten that he'd ordered anything at all, but she was right. He loved to get Will buzzed and tripping as if he had two left feet. It was one of his favorite past times. Drinking with Will Turner. “Why, yes. But you can have one my dear.” He slid it closer to her but she scoffed lightly.

“I won't be anybody's second rate date. Only room for first place. After all, i'm a first class prize.”

At this, Jack laughed. “Are you jealous of Will?”

The both looked back at the younger man. White shirt a little too light. A smile a little too bright. Warming. His face lit up and it lit up others with it. His strong arms holding onto a drunken bar mate to keep him from stumbling. His sandy short hair, tan skin, and the muscles. His body. _Oh_ , his body. She grabbed Will's glass and slammed the contents down her throat replying, “Who wouldn't be?” Jack ordered another glass of rum and he barely felt something slip around his neck. Suddenly the lady was in his ear whispering, “you'll come for me.” Jack looked down and grabbed the light silver necklace by the chain. It was thin and at the end was a small silver charm with a dark crystal in the center.

“Oi, I'll be certain to come for you, savv-” But she was gone. “Savvy?” He shook his head and grabbed the rums walking over to Will.

“You didn't score? Oh, a sad day for Captain Jack Sparrow.” Will laughed as he was handed a glass which he concluded was more than likely to be rum. A second later he confirmed it.

“Eh, women, who needs um.” Jack replied swaying in his usual Jack way.  
Will thought about Elizabeth for the first time in awhile. His runaway bride he's doing better off without anyways. But the thought of her being with the commador made his skin boil. “Oi, wash off those thoughts with some more rum, mate.” Jack somehow knew what Will was thinking. And it always made him smile. He nodded and walked towards the barkeep. Jack watched him walk away. Such a nice backside. Jack didn't fancy girls. Jack fancied sex. Jack fancied William, and the thought of sweet William. Arching in pleasure, white knuckles clenching his red sheets, his cherry face when he moans in pleasure underneath his Captain- ooh, he needs to stop that! Dangerous thoughts. Stupid thoughts. Of course his love would be unrequited. Will loves women. Will loved Elizabeth. Will is a virgin, Will is drunk... no, no, stop it! He downed another swig of rum as Will returned. A look of question on his face.

“Where did you get that bottle of rum, Jack?”

Jack gave the bottle the same look Will gave him. “Wasn't me, mate. My hands..” He wiggled in the air. “They do what they please.”

A vision flashed quickly threw Will's mind at the mans last sentence. Jack's hands over Will's chest. Up and down his torso, feeling his- No! Nuh-ah! What was that?? Had he been without a woman's touch for so long that his mind has decided to play tricks on him? Very cruel tricks at that. He snatched Jack's (or whoevers) bottle of rum and took three long gulps. Shivering at the nasty taste it left behind. Jack looked at him wide eyed with curiosity but suddenly his neck itched. He scratched at his neck and touched the silver necklace he had forgotten was there. It felt sharp, hot against his skin when he had thought of his desire for Will. And just as suddenly, the thought of Will made him sneer. It never had before. Why? He was deep in thought as a hand grasped his shoulder. “Are you alright?” He looked up into Will's deep dark doe eyes and turned away harshly, stepping back to shove Will's hand from his shoulder. Will arched his eyebrows in a question but Jack turned away.

“I'll be back at the Pearl, mates. Gunna drink alone tonight.” Will opened his mouth but decided against whatever he was going to attempt to say to make Jack stay.

“O-okay. See you la-” But he was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_Jaaaaack._ A woman's soothing voice called out to him.  _Jaaaaaaack._ She spoke again. Jack looked down. It was that woman from the bar, the beautiful temptress, underneath him. Their bodies naked, he was entangled with her. Limb latched onto limb. Close. His head felt woozy. Surely he didn't have that much to drink? He questioned himself. When did all of this happen? “Jack, continue telling me all about you. What are you scared of?

 

“Davy Jones.” He suddenly said with a shiver. I don't think I've told anybody about that...

 

“Oh, Davy Jones...” She said as if she'd known him. But I suppose she does. Who doesn't know of Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman? Their conversation was flying from here to there, one point to five others. He couldn't keep on track, his mind seemed derailed. “Tell me about Davy Jones.” Then she was touching him, caressing the scars on his abs. “Jack.” She pulled him down on top of her. “Tell me again, say it again, won't you, love?” His mind hazy, burning. What was it he even said? Then it popped into his mind. Of course. How could he have forgotten? He had just told her. He looked down into her golden eyes, a treasure far more valuable than any cursed gold.

 

“I love you.” He pushed down, leaning into her, catching his lips in her succulent ones. She bit his bottom lip as a bit of blood started to form she sucked. “Mmmm.” He hummed into her lips. “Amora.” He breathed. He said her name as if they had known each other for centuries. As if their love was so pure, it was the only one. He stretched out his darker then tan arms to look at her. His silver necklace swaying down in front of his vision. “I love this necklace, as much as my Pearl.” What was he saying? Was that true? He never really thought about it. 

 

Her voice soft, angelic, pleaded, “Promise me that you'll never take it off, my love.” 

 

“Oh, I promise you. Pirates Honor.” Her face twitched with agitation. He laughed. “I promise, love. No other lassies for me. You're all I need.” He nuzzled his chin into the soft nape of her naked neck. “You're so beautiful.” He ravished her, his mouth suckling and nipping, reaching her too perfect breasts. “Have I died and gone to heaven? If so, where is the-” She reached her arm off of the bed and pulled up a dirty bottle of rum. “So I have, and this is.” She watched him closely as he took a swig of the rum and held it out for her as she smiled and took a few gulps. 

 

  
“Promise me that you'll love me forever, be mine forever. Only mine. No one else will catch your interests.”

 

“Darling, who on heaven or earth could even possibly compare to your splendor, your luscious body, your glowing eyes, your perfect face?

 

And suddenly there was a knock at the Captain's door. Jack moved to get up and put his pants on. “Don't answer it, Jack.” He froze for a moment.

 

“But I have to, I'm the Captain, these are the Captain's quarters.” He paused as the mystery member knocked again. He looked back at the lovely woman lying naked in his bed. “I''m the captain.” She rolled her eyes then smiled when she heard a man's stern voice through the wood.

 

“Jack... are you there? Just wanted to check on you. You do need checking up on sometimes.. a lot of times actually. Jack... are you the-”

 

“Jack. Listen to me for a second...” She said with a scheming smile on her face.

 

A few quiet moments later Will sighed sadly, “Goodnight then, Jack...” He turned away from his friend's door and heard it open seconds later. He smiled and turned around to a agitated Jack. “Oh, hey Jack. I was just-”

 

“Yes Will, checking up on me. I'm not a child though nor do you look like my keeper so I would inquire you leave me alone like I asked you too.” Will looked a little let down but nodded his head.

 

“Okay, whatever you say cranky. I won't be there to hold her hair back when you're throwing up over the deck.” He joked.

 

“I'll take care of that, boy.” He looked a little past Jack as a just about naked woman grabbed onto his arm and smiled. A light blush crept onto Will's face. Maybe a little from the gorgeous naked woman in front of him, a little from embarrassment. She was beautiful, gripping Jack's blanket to cover her soft looking fair skin.

 

“Uh. Sorry. I didn't know you had company... I'll see you tomorrow.” Will was nervously tugging on his hair and Jack couldn't help but smile at his discomfort. Amora scowled, gripping Jack's arm tighter.

 

“Company? Jack, you didn't tell him?” Will and Jack looked at her confused.

 

“Oh, right.” Jack looked back at Will. “This is Amora. My mate. My hearty girl. My bonny lass. My-”

 

“His lover.” She concluded. Everything was silent for a second before a small giggle escaped Will's throat.

 

“H...hmm...haha. Tell me that in the morning when you're sober.” He continued to laugh.

 

“Don't be jealous because you couldn't keep your own woman, Will. Just because everyone you love, loves someone else in return” She smirked. Will's heart felt a little heavy. Did Jack tell her that?

 

Did I tell her that? Jack thought. Oh. I suppose I did.. She has asked him about Will and he couldn't stop. He filled her with stories of the young man. How much fun he's had training him to be a pirate. Watching him fill his shoes. Now he remembers. “G...” He was about to say goodnight but he turned around and headed towards the under cabins.

 

Jack thought about calling his name. “Come on, lover boy. Back to our room, huh?” She nudged and he looked back at the deck lit up by moonlight, but there was no Will. “Yeah.” He looked at her and upon seeing her face, smiled back. “Yeah, let's get to bed.” They walked back in and snuggled into each other.

 

“Amora, what you said to Will...”

 

“Was the truth, wasn't it?” She said innocently.

 

“Yeah, but... Wait, no, but...” He was flustered. “Dear William-”

 

“Don't call him that.”

 

Jack breathed out slow, gripping his eyelids with pensive fingers. “He's a good lad. He doesn't deserve-”

 

“The truth?” Jack sighed and couldn't think of the words to continue. “Look, doll. Let me tell you a thing or two about how you feel about Will Turner. What you've planned to do about Will Turner. And your debt-” she paused as an evil smile crept unto her face, “-to Davy Jones.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

It was dark. Beside the moonlight that lit up the Pearl in a shinning matter as if she was one. Amora looked at Jack and smiled, slowly dragging her fingers down his scratchy scuffle of his face before getting up off the bed slowly, making sure he was really out. She opened the Captain's door slowly, turning to look back one more time at her love. She smiled and walked outside. Almost every inch of the Pearl was illuminated by the moons rays. She placed her hand along the railing as she walked to the edge and looked over into the water. It was a few hours before the suns rise, just when she told her to be there..

 

She waited and waited, peering down into the calm waters. It was about time. Amora strolled to the bridge connecting to the docks of Tortuga and walked down it off the ship and down around to the shore where the water slowly lapped at her feet. She slowly trenched into the cold waters up to her waist as the water became less shallow and less calm.

Then she appeared.

“Amora.” The beautiful lady called, her other half under the water, flowing through the current.

 

“Siren.” She answered back to the half mermaid, half human.

 

“How did it work, my dear?” The siren asked with a cunning smile.

 

“The necklace worked perfectly fine. Looks like we'll both be getting what we want.” The siren's face scowled. Amora tensed, shivers scattered up and down her body. A siren was the most beautiful thing man or woman could lay their eyes on, but, when they were angered, they were the most frightening evil demon one would ever see. The facial features morphing from goddess to nightmare faster then a breath. She swam closer, and in a heartbeat she was around Amora, her eyes dark, fangs fierce.

 

“Both of us?” She hissed. “You do not get to keep Jack Sparrow! He is needed to get back one of my own! He is our bargaining chip to Davy Jones, if you dishonor our deal I'll rip you limb from limb!”

 

Amora gulped and continued carefully. “Y-yes but, Davy Jones would be far more interested on another man on board.” The sirens scales perked up in question. “His name is Will Turner. And he is worth the trade. You'll get your sister back, and I'll be able to keep Jack.” She gulped.

 

The sirens face lit up, back to goddess and Amora immediately felt the tension break. “You're a girl who knows how to get to business. Please, call me Nelexa.” The siren purred.

 

 

Amora returned to the ship with a smiling heart. Everything she ever wanted, she was going to have. She'd only needed to trade her soul to a siren for a necklace that granted her the love of the man she always admired from a far. Her Captain. Her Jack. The siren Nelexa even guaranteed her soul back for her help in getting back her captive sister from Davy Jones stuck aboard the Flying Dutchman. An easy enough task when the most beautiful bargaining chip fell right into her hands upon the same ship as her and her new lover. She really owed it to Will, he was perfect.

 

“Hey.” A voice startled her from her thoughts as she jumped, her face whipping to the right. Think of the devil... she said to herself. She put on a beautiful smile. “William.”

 

“Hi, uhh... I'm sorry. What was your name?” He asked innocently.

 

“Amora.”

 

“Amora.” He repeated then looked around. “Couldn't sleep either?” He'd asked.

 

“N-no.. I went on a midnight stroll down to the shore.” Will nodded. “What keeps you up, then?” She asked him, pretending to care.

 

“Ahh, you know...” He said pensively as he walked towards the edge of the Pearl to peer down at the calm tide.

 

She could sense his sadness like a scent emanating from him. She almost felt a stab of empathy. “You're thinking about Elizabeth.” She saw him tense.

 

“More or less..” He sighed and she peered at the Captain's door and back to Will. She sighed as well as walked over to peer over the side of the Pearl with William. “Memories. Why do they haunt me instead of make me happy..?”

 

“You lost the one you loved to someone else... how couldn't they sting? When there is no one to heal them...”

 

“Yeah...” He said awkwardly, shifting his gave further away from her. _But I lost more then one it seems.._ he thought to himself.

 

“Right... I said those awful things... Will I'm-”

 

“It's alright. You weren't wrong.” Then there came a dull breeze to fill the chilling gap of silence. “The ones I love never seem to love me the way I love them. The way I would die for them, fight for them... I'm such a fool...” His head fell into his hand that rested on the wooden railing as he blew out a sad breath. “I'm cursed.”

 

He wasn't wrong.

 

“I'm sorry..” She added quickly as turned tail back to the Captain's quarters. She stopped before she opened his door, hovering her hand over the knob. She almost turned around, but she just heard the slight hitch of breath Will took, she knew he was holding his breath now, she knew tears were streaming down his lovely young face. And she couldn't. She couldn't get close to him. He was cursed. He was going to be a captive of Davy Jones crew, forever. He would never be sweet William again. She grabbed the doorknob and fell inside the room quickly, her back against the door she'd just slammed as she let out a long breath. “I'm sorry, Will.” She walked over and cuddled into the bed next to her love. A tear almost escaping her eye but it didn't. She felt numb again. It's for Jack's sake, Will. For our sakes. It has to be done. You'll understand. You said you'd die for the ones you love right? That thought aided her to sleep, it was all okay. He said it himself- he would die for him. She smiled and burrowed in next to Jack.

 

 

 

It didn't take long for the siren to relocate The Flying Dutchman. The ship that haunted her and her sisters waters. She flew fast towards it and splashed up out of the dark waters. “Davy Jones.” She called. A few moments later a dark figure emerged from the shadows into the moonlight. His pale tentacles snarling, his suckers puckling and popping.

 

“Nelexa, my wonderful siren.” He chimed. “Have you what you need for the exchang-ah?” Some syllables he held longer then others, adding his own emphasis to certain words, the Davy Jones accent.

 

“It's time for our arrangement to be put in action.”

 

“If you're ready.” He smiled.

 

“It's time we both got what we want, don't you think?”

 

“Certainly.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Will Turner could recall a million other days he'd slept better then this. He woke up to the usual, cracks and groans of the old Pearl creaking, men running up and down the boards, yelling. The ship was rocking and smoothing against the water, they were moving? He groaned and rolled off of his white cot, getting ready for what most likely was a very disappointing day. He walked up the stairs and into the sunlight. At least it was a nice day. The first thing Will's eye's fell upon after adjusting to the sun was Amora, he wished they didn't adjust at all. _Why am I so sour towards her? It's not like Jack's going to settle down and marry this woman._ He smiled to himself at the thought. And then he wondered where the devil was anyway.

 

“Oi! I said man the sails! I'm running a ship, mates, so shape into ship shape on this ship shaped ship! Idiots.” There he was. Will walked towards the second flight of stairs up to his Captain, one hand on the wheel, the other empty, where he was usually clutching that compass and swaying with the rocking ship.

 

“Oi, right back! You didn't wake me and you just set off? Where are we going?” Will began the array of questions needing answering.

 

“Oi, Oi! You don't 'oi' me, Mate. I'm Oi-ing. And as to answer your immediate question. We are going--- that way. Obviously, Will.” He looked straight ahead but Will continued to glare at him.

 

“ I'm second in command, Jack. Remember? _You_ promoted me. So when I ask where we're going-”

 

Jack finally turned his gaze towards Will. “I answered you.” Will was going to continue but a young woman made her way up to them in a flowing lightly tailored dress. “Amora doesn't question me, does you sweets?” She flashed Jack a smile.

 

“A-Amora. You're... still here.” Will's eyebrows relaying any further confusion his statement did not.

 

“Well, he didn't leave me on Tortuga.” She laughed. “Not after buying me this beautiful dress.” She spun in a slow circle to bask in the new outfit.

 

“Oh, is the dress beautiful darling? I thought that was just you.” They kissed. Will let out a small laugh and shook his head.

 

“Well then, I'll leave you two alone. And just ahh... tell me when we arrive to wherever the hell we might be going.” Will started to walk down the stairs to the deck when he noted how significantly darker it had become. And chilly. He had an eerie feeling but shook it off and felt a few rain driplets splattler off of his face and absorb into his hair. The sky was grey now, cloudy but still kind of bright. Any thought he had was quickly lost to the sound of Gibbs shouting. Will whipped into gear and ran towards him.

 

“J-Jack! Will! It's bad, we're dead! Say ye prayers, our souls be lost!”

 

“Gibbs! What is it?! What!” He looked around and saw what he thought could be a black blotch in the long range of his vision. Gibbs solemnly handed Will his spyglass and Will, confused, extended the piece and put it to his eye. But by then the thing already seemed a significant amount closer. His vision focused and he laid his eye on a large haunting ship, dark black and possibly a little green. “G-Gibb's. What is it? Who's ship is tha-” He turned to Gibbs ghost white face, after a few moments of silence he asked again. “Who Captains that ship?”

 

Will's eyes followed Gibbs hand move up down then to the sides of his body in a cross shape. “That I fear, is the devil of the sea my boy. That ship belongs to Davy Jones.”

 

Will swallowed and looked back at the ship that was sailing impossibly fast towards them. “The Flying Dutchman.” He swallowed again, feeling a dark hole growing in his stomach. “JACK!” He ran towards the huge wooden steering wheel, almost tripping over a step he'd missed until he reached Jack and Amora. “Jack, the Flying Dutchman! Should we ready the cannons?!” The crew below desperately awaiting any orders.

 

Jack silently walked forward to look over his crew with a too calm demeanor Will thought to be misplaced. “Listen, my hearty crew. We do nothing. We're fine. By as you were. Yadda yadda.” He flung his hands forward as if to scurry the crew away.

 

Will's words caught in his throat before he spoke. “W-what?! Do nothing?! That's your big plan!? Are you just going to play nice!?” Will yelled exasperatedly.

 

“Yes. I'm just gunna talk to um.” He said matter-of-factly as Amora smiled and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

 

“You've gone mad. More than usual.” Will breathed out.  
  


“We're dead.” Gibbs repeated.

 

Will quickly snapped his head back to the fastly approaching Flying Dutchman. Confused and looking for answers. But his sporadic thoughts concluded with the only thing they could agree on, the one possible thing he could do. Trust Jack Sparrow. “You heard our Captain.” He addressed the crew and made a quick nervous glance at Jack. “He's going to talk to him.”

 

He watched as Jack strolled past him down to the crew. Amora close behind him “Put up the sails, we're stopping.” Jack raised his spyglass to his face and closely searched the crew aboard the Dutchman. His eye immediately met the Captain's face in too clear of focus. His tentacles slowly curling and uncurling. His stare fell directly into Jack's eyes, a barrage of small chills crept up on him, he shivered and lowered his telescope. “AH!” He yelped at the sudden magnified appearance of Davy Jones. He gulped. “Jones.” He said as calmly as possible, making weird facial features at the other Captain.

 

“Sparrow.” His accent popping the “p” and holding the “oh.” He never took his eyes of of Jack. Will peered back and forth between the two intently. The crew completely silent. “I'm surprised you're keeping your bargain.” Raising one brow still in disbelief. “I hope you haven't planned something stupid to weasel out of it. Jack.” His eyes now fell upon the woman behind Jack. “Have you fallen in lov-ah?” He chuckled.

 

“That's not what's important.” He began to sway his body and arms using his hands and fingers to work emphasis into his conversation, that's what he does when he's pulling something classic Jack. He was up to something, Will knew. “You.” He pointed at Jones. “Want me.” Pointing at himself. “Because of this.” He waved his finger around in a circle and looked around the Pearl.

 

Jones rolled his eyes. “Jack, there's no need for your theatrics. I know the deal. I made et!”

 

“What deal, Jack?” He turned to Will.

 

“Perfect you'd ask. This is the important part. Shh.” His finger over his lips than back to Davy Jones. “What would you say, could counter our deal?”  
  


“Count-tah?” Jones asked a bit irritated, but was also a bit intrigued. He was always interested in Jack's antics, his performance with all the funny motions and movements he puts out like a play. So he lets it play out.

 

“My soul. What would you say it's worth?”

 

Jones was quiet, thinking. “One hundred souls-ah.” He replied blandly.

 

“ Ack!” Davy Jones scoffed as Jack pursed his lips and wavered his hands and fingers back a bit. “Hundred? Davy, Davy, Davy. Hundred? Jeeez...” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, fingers traveling up and down his prickly scuffle. “How bout a fair.. _er_ trade? One for one. And he's worth one of me.” Davy Jones, a little taken back at the mans honestly was certainty intrigued now.

 

“Did everyone just hear Jack say someone was as worthfull as him? He's definitely gone insane!” Will was more than confused and left bewildered at the Captain's game.

 

“Oh, yes. He is.” Jack stared at Jones intently waiting for his response.

 

After a few long moments of silence he gave in. “Who do you pro-pose-ah?” A smile flashed across Jack's face. His soul was free.

 

“Our young, Will Turner.” Will's stomach dropped. _What kind of plan was he devising? Why didn't he fill him in on it? That bastard, what is he thinking?_

 

Davy Jones eyes snapped to Will Turner as he gulped. “He's fine with paying my debts. Nothin new, mate. Nothing personal..” Will was silent, still trying to process. Davy Jones took a step towards Will as he stood frozen in place, his shoulders tensed visibly as Davy Jones scoffed a laugh. “...And he's young, strong, free willed. _Stun_ ning swordsman ship. A fine pirate.” Jones was switching his gaze back and forth from Jack to Will, he almost had him. “ _Oh_ , and did I fail to mention.. he's in love?” Jones eye snapped back to Will. “Betrayed by his lover, but, still deeply in love.” Words rolling off of his tongue but most from Amora's script.

 

“And betrayed by his Captain. How unfortunate.”

 

“And friend.” Will scowled at Jack, his heart pounding hard inside his chest.

 

“Why if he's so good, would you give him up-pa?” His tentacles popped.

 

“A soul for a soul. Fair trade. I keep my soul, ship, and fiance.” Will's eyes open wider than they ever had before.

 

“Fiance? Are you kidding me! Jack!” He scowled for an explanation. Was Jack going to come back for him? Rescue him? Why? He just wanted to know what was going on! He's not really giving him away to this maniac is he?!

 

Jones looked back at Will. “Clearly you did not tell him of your plan. Just threw him to the sea, did you Jack? What a fine Captain.”

 

“I'm SOS Jones. Saving my soul. And the topping on the deal...” He had Jones' complete attention. “Dear William is a virgin.” There was a deep red blush heating up Will's face and a lengthy silence followed before Jones decided to reply.

 

“Okay Jack.” He stated plainly. Jack's eyes lit up.

 

“Oh-kay?” He swayed forward and back.

 

“Yes. It is a deal-la.” He smirked.

 

Will tried to back up but immediately was grabbed by two huge men that suddenly appeared behind him, grabbing a hold of his forearms in a tight grasp. “Ah-ow. Stop!” They pushed Will forward against his will and despite his best efforts to even stall the men from moving him forwards they barely budged. Davy Jones crew were big, huge muscles, deformed, chilling. They walked him over in front of Davy Jones, across from Jack and Amora. A interesting look on Jones' face, Will's pleading.

 

“Alright Jack. I'll take your cabin boy-ya. But I'll need your consent.”

“W-what? You have it, mate. Take um.” Jones smiled.

 

“It's easy to give a living soul to the devil is it? Easy to condemn a man who you know so well-la?” Jack gave him a questionable look.

 

“Yes, apparently. Now, as you were.” Jones glared back at Jack and took out a very sharp dagger from his side. Will looked at him with fright spreading across his face. The man to his left extended Will's arm grabbing his shoulder and wrist tightly and bending his arm back a little, open to Davy Jones. Jack watched quietly as Will fought to move away.

 

"Now, now William. No need to struggle. This will be quick." Jones slowly strolled his blade across the tan flesh of Will's forearm, teasing the blade with such untouched perfect flesh. He gazed into Jack's eyes then suddenly and harshly sliced his captives wrist as Will inhaled sharply as Jones slowly slid the knife up almost to the crease of his inner elbow. A quick scream ripped from Will's throat along with all the fresh dark blood pooling from his opened arm. He silenced his scream quickly in another deep breath and held it, biting on his lower lip for any way to relive the sudden pain. Jack watched as his friends blood flowed down his arm around his armpit into his sweat stained shirt now soaking up his blood. A nice gash, now a future scar across his arm. Jack knew a gash like that would most likely bleed out if Jones had hit a vein, or two. Which was most likely the case.

"Nnn.." Will gritted his teeth.

 

Jones watched Jack just as quietly. “He's going to die, Jack. So I'll ask you one more time out of the kindness of my heart and the pity for your friend. Are-ah, you sure you give your consent-tah?” He lowered one of his eyes questionably at Jack. “He's not just going to die simple and quick either. He's going to writhe in agony, he will witness pure terror,” His voice raising ever so slightly as if he wasn't intense enough without it. “He was scream your name-ah! Curse your name, as I remind him why and who betrayed him to save his own selfish soul as I rip the virginity from his innocent small body. He'll know it was all you.” Will was shutting his eyes tightly. “He will know pain he never knew he could feel-la. And most of all, I'm going to have fun.” It was silent besides the lapping of the cold waters against the ship. The crew bewildered in awe, all watching their calm Captain and back to their shivering crew-mate who was wincing as the stinging pain sharpening and subsiding in such a painful way. He was beginning to feel really woozy. Amora silently grabbed Jack's arm and squeezed.

 

He finally opened his eyes and they fell on his friend. “J-Jack...” It came out as a whisper but Will was attempting to talk louder than that. His knee buckled as he struggled to keep himself standing up. “W-what are you doing?” Jones noticed Will losing his consciousness and nodded to his men as they let their grip on Will loose. Will stood, stumbling for a second, vision blurry as the people in his eyesight began duplicating in a foggy haze. There was an impossible amount of the mans blood pooling from his arm and Will gave an attempt to squeeze it. “Ja...” He fell forward as blood continued to pool across the Pearl. He lifted his head up to face his friend. “W-why? Jack...” He struggled to lift himself up to his uninjured arm. He mustered the last of the strength and energy he had left in his whole being to yell at Jack. “How could you! I- I would've traveled to the world's end for you!” Jack averted his gaze as tears swelled and overflowed past the young mans eyelids.“You _bastard.”_

 

“Look at him, Jack!” Jones demanded. “I want you to acknowledge the begging look in his eyes. That's the look of the last sliver of hope, just about gone.” Jack did just as the last few tears fell and so did Will's head with a hard bang on the wooden deck unconscious, not before everyone saw the pleading look Will gave first. “That's the last time you'll see ett.” Jack felt an odd sting at the nape of his neck, he scratched at the thin chain of Amora's necklace but stood remaining completely silent. “Okay then Jack. You've made your decision. And you will live with it. And so will he.” One of his men gathered Will up in his arms. “For as long as he _can_ live with it. You win Jack. I'll take the boy. And any scrap-pa of decency and conscience you might have still had along with him.” Jack was silent as Jones and his men disappeared back unto the Flying Dutchman. The crew not saying a word. Gibbs a threatening tear in his eye.

 

“Rest in peace, William... may Jones have mercy on your soul.” Gibbs looked down and held his head clutching it in his hands and looked up to Jack as the Dutchman began to set sail.

 

The crew felt a deep sting in their chests. Will was, and had been one of them for a long time now. He was funny, exciting, challenging, ready for action. A hard worker, master swordsman, they loved him quite as much as their own Captain. It was no question to anyone the Captain and Will shared a bond. They were mostly inseparable. They fought together, risked everything together, dined together, laughed and drank together. It shocked the crew as much as it did Will. Something awfully wrong just happened. And the crew could have sworn an oath on their lives that they knew their Captain more than themselves, and that they all saw the way Jack would sneak long glances at Will. The lust and love and admiration in the mans eyes they'd seen times and times before. It was strong, maybe he was rejected by Will and therefore gave him up completely. But it was all too hard to believe. Sex included or not, known to Will or not, those two loved each other. In fact after Elizabeth, Jack was the one who rescued Will. Brought him back to the Pearl. And now...

 

“Time to set sail boys. My first sail as a free man. Well I'm still wanted in... well too many places, but you know what I mean.”

 

The woman crew member the only one to speak up clenched her fist. “I think he forgot to return your soul, if you ever had one, Jack!” Tia spat, literally, at Jack's feet, then walked away. Jack simply walked back to the wheel. A small splash sounded against the waters from the whip of a sirens tail.

 

_It's done. Amora thought to herself. That wasn't too hard.. The price to pay for love. It was pretty fitting. The siren got her sister back and I got my Jack. She says the necklace charm will wear off in a few days but it's been completely worth it. Will's gone, and Jack loves me. So it makes no difference. She smiled inwardly to herself as it spread to a smug smirk then a huge grin. Everybody wins. I win._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

When Will began to wake up he felt drowsy. Head and heart pounding in a painfully hard unison. Where was he..? What was going on again..? He tried to move forward but was barely able to. He slowly turned to his right and saw his wrists bound to the wall beside him. He saw the bandage with dried blood around his left arm. Where was he?! He was instantly flustered and frustrated. There was only silence to answer his thoughts, and the slow rocking of the ship. At least he was on a ship. He didn't feel well. Like he ate something rotten. His stomach was burning, and so was his face. Even his eyes seemed to seer with fire. His thoughts were so muddled, he shook his head in any attempt to reclaim his lost thoughts. Then he felt a strange sensation come over him. Like someone was coming. He listened closely and heard footsteps, heavy and ominous. Every step closer made his heart pound heavier. He gulped as the door opened and in stepped his captor. “J-Jones?” Will's vision was trying to focus on the pale man.

“My William.” He walked over to the younger man as Will turned his head away. Jones tentacle grasped his face and forced his head to turn to him.

His tentacle sent a shiver through Will. It felt so cool against his hot face. “W-what did you do? Did you poison me? Why didn't you just kill me outright..?” His breathing was heavy, it was tedious to say even a short sentence with the breath he had. “You came close enough to it already.” He motioned to his sliced arm and gripped his hand.

“Kill you? Nooo.” Jones clucked. “Will, you are so special to me. You don't see that, do you?” Will huffed as Jones lifted his head again to meet his gaze. “You'll come to see it eventually. As for the poison, it's just a drug. To make you better, believe it or not. You're not going to die. You're the only human on my ship-pa.” His voice popped. “And so young. So human. So pure.” Will shuttered as one of his tentacles slowly brisked across his face. “You're only tied up because I didn't want you to hurt yourself.” He gestured to his arm. “Get accustomed to your new home, William. You're now a part of the crew.”

All that Will could think about was his head, how it pounded. He couldn't think past his face that burned like the ship was on fire. Jones looked into Will's huge eyes, he looked like an animal, all black eyes, body slightly shivering with a fever. “When are you going to kill me..?” He asked with as much effort as he could put into his voice.

Jones just shook his head. “I can't kill you, not without that brillant soul of yours. Then you wouldn't belong to me.”

Will looked up suddenly with a question on his face. “You- you don't have it?.. But I thought-”

“No. You have to give me your soul Will." He leaned closer with a menacing smile. “For now, I just have your body.” Will shivered again. “Your innocent, virgin body. You are a prize, a present William, one I cannot wait to open.”

That is never going to happen because I'm getting out of here, you monster! Will glared at the man in front of him. “Never.” He spat.

“Oh?” Jones smirked. “That's the best attitude to have, a fighting spirit! My favorite kin-da.” He paused to look over the younger man. “My favorite to bend. To break.” There was a knock at the Captain's door as Jones smiled and cut Will loose from his binds. “Would you like to meet our crew?”

  
Will tried to stand, it was a difficult task but he managed after a few stumbles. Jones opened the door as a dark cold wind pushed past them. Jones smirked and stepped aside. Will watched him and slowly took a few steps out of the door. It was dark, the crew members all so muscular, so deformed. A shiver ran through his whole body. Was this what happened after you've lost your soul to Davy Jones? He would never! Jones gave Will a nudge forward as he stumbled then continued to walk across the Flying Dutchman. The crew was working hard, not stopping for a moment, and if they did.. Will watched a sharkish man harshly whip another crew mate for not working hard or fast enough. He heard Jones laugh and suddenly the whole crew stopped and stared at him in a long eerie silence. Will turned back to Davy Jones and saw he had raised his arm in the air to silence everyone.

“Listen closely. This is your new crew mate. He is min-na. He is under my protection. You got that?” Will watched as they all nodded in agreement.

I am not spending more than a second more than I have to here. I'm not becoming part of this crew. “No way.” He didn't mean for those last two words to escape his throat but they did. He heard Jones snicker.

“You'll get used to it, William. You'll get used to all of it.” He felt Jones tentacle brisk across his cheek from behind him as he shuttered again. He was feeling light headed but at the same time his head felt so heavy. This was just too much. His thoughts racing, clashing, confused. He didn't register falling but he was suddenly looking at the deck. His hands caught his fall, they were shaking against the cold wooden floor. Then just as quickly, he was back in the Captain's room, on his bed. Will sat up quickly when he came to, jumping to his feet. “Careful, boy.” He heard as soon as his world tilted and he crashed hard against the floor. Jones smiled. “You know, you're cute Will.” Will was trying to regain his slanted equilibrium, sitting on the ground holding his head with both hands. “I was very surprised Jack gave something as beautiful as you to me.”

“Nnn...” Will only mumbled under his breath.

“Handsome, smart..” Jones was suddenly kneeling beside his newest pastime. “Strong. Free-will nearly bursting from you.. Why do you sup-pose he gave you up so easily?” Jones asked as Will shook his head.

“He's a bastard.. selfish..”

“Didn't you know that before?” Will took a moment but then replied with a slow nod. “But you trusted him anyway?” He asked as Will repeated his last gesture but even slower. Jones smirked and asked his next question, provokingly slow. “Why.”

Will was silent. Jones grabbed him by the neck and picked him up off the ground almost too effortlessly for Will's liking. “Gnn!” Will choked as Jones threw his body backwards landing back on his bed with a thud.

“Why.” Will sat up quickly and winced at the sharp pains bolting inside of his head. His instincts wild, urging him to fight. Screaming at him to live.

Jones was already looming over him before Will could react. But he tried. He gathered up his strength and threw a hard punch at Jones's face. But he caught it easily. Will's legs started kicking franticly as he scooted back from him. Jones was enjoying his squirming pet, his fighting struggle, his frantic eyes, wild sandy hair. “S-stop!” He tried but Jones continued on, now having both of his captives hands in a hard grip. His knees grinding into Will's thighs, with his heavy weight on top Will could only struggle but not move. He was sweating profusely, his muscles ached and his mind was scattered.

“Why did you trust him!” Jones yelled narrowing his eyes as he watched Will's chest rise and fall rapidly.

“Because I thought I loved him!” He screamed as a tear fell freely from his eye. Jones leaned forward, applying most of the pressure of his body to Will's thighs as he slowly licked Will's runaway tear off his salty cheek.

“And now?” Will looked at him confused. “Oh, come now. Will. Now what do you think about Captain. Jack. Sparrow.”

Will glared at him. “I hate him.” Jones laughed and leaned in close to Will's face.

“I almost believe you.” Will's mouth parted in surprise as Jones pushed forward catching his lips.

“Nnn!” Will shut his eyes and tried in a failed attempt to get Jones off of him.

“But believe me, young William. Hate Jack Sparrow you will.” Jones pressed on but more ferociously as Will gasped. A tentacle grabbed his shirt and began to lift it up, another caressing his exposed skin. Will shuttered at the coldness, his mind in a blaze of frantic thoughts and feelings. His shirt lifted above his head and for a moment he couldn't see, but he felt Jones tentacles touching his chest. His shirt was over his head now as suddenly Jones stopped. He was laughing. “Did you want our dear old Jack to take you?” Will's feelings pooled to his face as it became red in a flush. “You wanted him to be the one who took your virginity? I bet you daydreamed about it, didn't you William?” Jones leaning closer to Will's blushed cheeks, he kissed the man he held underneath him again. “You wanted his mouth to bite your lips.” He bit Will's as blood formed instantly. Will tried to turn away but Jones cackled and diverted his head back. “You wanted him to take you slowly. Meaningfully. With love.”

Jones thought back to his old lover. The lady who broke his heart. Who made him a monster. He scowled as he ripped the button off of Will's bottoms. “Nn!” Will's eyes widened as he struggled to get free. “No, just, please! You don't have to do this!”

“Tell me, am I right?”

“N-no!” Jones smacked Will hard across the face and blood flew from his lips.

“Tell me the truth!” He watched more tears fall from the young humans face as he watched him breaking ever so beautifully slow.

“Y...” He finished the sentence with a nod.

“Tell. Me.” Jones demanded.

“ Yes...” Will whimpered.

“Well I'm not going to take you slow, Will. It will be hard, it will be painful, and it will remind you that Jack Sparrow was the coward who did this to you!” He began to pull Will's pants farther down but then he paused and then chuckled. Fear evident in Will's watery eyes. “I guess since this is Jack's doing, he is responsible for you losing your virginity after all.” Will cried out for him to stop as Jones bit down hard on his neck. Will was slowly losing whatever energy in his fight he had left, but he still had to try. He kicked and rocked from underneath Jones hold. Too much aware that his pants were now off.

“I- Can work for you. I can-”

Jones bellowed. “You can't bribe me, boy. You're the best bribe there is.” He looked down at Will's body. “Human. Young. So strong. So handsome. Betrayal screaming throughout all of your reactions. You're a prize William.” Will shuttered as he recalled those words earlier. One I cannot wait to open... He felt Jones in between his legs. He knew he couldn't escape. He knew he had lost. And what he was about to lose.

He shut his eyes tight and gripped his hands in sheets. He felt the cool tentacles slowly wrap around his cock. Will gulped as Jones slowly tugged up and down with a slight grip on Will's hardening length, teasing him. It felt so wrong but as he shut his eyes tight he cursed his brain for thinking about Jack. Jack's hands around him, grabbing him. Making him feel this way. He didn't want to feel this way, didn't want this to feel somewhat, betrayingly, a little good. Jones tentacles were a little slimy, which made it feel even better, unfortunate for the captive pinned underneath him. I hate you. Damn you. Damn you, Jack! Why was it me! Why didn't you care! Will was gritting his teeth and Jones saw the anger in his face. “Now what do you think about your precious Jack Sparrow?” He asked calmly. Will clenched the sheets as his knuckles turned pure white.

With all the spite he could muster from memory he spit, “I hate him.”

“I believe you.” Jones said simply, smirked, then forcefully pushed in.

Will screamed. He couldn't help it. It hurt! Will swallowed and felt a sudden harsh sting in his throat. Did he scream that hard? He must have. Jones was forcefully rocking his body back and forth. “Arrah!” Will yelled. It was the worst pain he'd ever felt. Jones wasn't lying. It was a searing pain, like he was repeatedly being impaled by a burning hot sword. “Stop!” He cried out and then tentacles were suddenly circling around his cock again, this time it was limp.

"Will.." Jones huffed as he continued to rub up and down his length. Will below him screaming, crying. It hurt. He wanted it to end. "Does it hurt that badly, my William?"

"Y-Yes." He sobbed. Jones lowered his eyes.

"I have something that can take the pain away. It'll make you feel good. Make this feel good."

Will clenched his jaw. "Liar."

"Do you want it, or should I keep going?" Will tensed for a moment out of fear. Jones pushed in roughfully a few more times before he yelled to stop. "Alright. I'll get it for you." Jones smirked. Will felt uneasy about it as Jones returned with a small white pill. Not breaking eye contact, Jones hovered over Will again, this time putting the pill into his mouth. "Swallow." He gulped it down nervously, concentrating on Jones's frightening smile. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He got off of Will and looked down at him, noticing something, then walked to his door and stepped out.

Will felt panicky. What had he just given him? Would it knock him out? How would it feel... good? Will sat up attentively as he felt a wet, gooey sensation below him. He peered down at his blood soaking into Jones already red sheets. Red sheets. Like Jack's.. He narrowed his eyes. I have to make it out of here. I have to get Jack for what he did! I need to get out of here! Will stood up and quickly threw his pants on. I'll hide behind the door. He started to walk over to it but only one foot forward he instantly felt the aweful pain, seering inside of him, blood slowly stretching down in between his legs. Damn it.. He reached the door and tried to hold his breath in but he found he couldn't. He tried to at least breathe quiet and shallow but his heart was racing so fast. He felt a strange tingle flow through his body, a hot flush settled upon his face and ever so slowly crept through him. He didn't feel as scared. Just hot, and calm.

And then the door opened. Will's eyes flew open as he threw a punch towards the side of Jones's face but he quickly averted it, grabbing both arms as Will threw his second punch. Jones shoved Will's back against the wooden wall hard as a breath was torn from his lungs, much to his surprise, it could have been taken for a moan. Jones pressed his face into Will's and kissed him, it was only moments later Will realized he was kissing him back. "Nnn..." Will mumbled and tried to shove the other man away from him.

Jones stood back, still grasping both of Will's wrists and looked at his captive. His eyes were blown, his whole body had a red flush to it, it was so pure. He looked so drop dead sexy. His pants slowly falling down, exposing the muscles leading like a trail to his not-so-private parts. Jones took in a deep breath. "Now I'm going to fuck you, whining or not." He led Will over to the bed again and pushed him down, watching his body sink into his sheets. Jones liked his lips and tore Will's pants off again, instantly taking him into his mouth.

"Ah-ah!" Will gasped and only moments later came. Jones laughed. Then positioned himself to push in. Will felt unbelievably dizzy. Confused, but in a mellow way. He gasped as Jones forced himself back in, half out of pain, half of pleasure. More and more he was rocking with Jones, going with him. Even though it hurt so bad, it still felt good. "W-what did you g-ive me?" Will huffed as Jones smiled and finished inside of him with a low growl.

"Aphrodisiac." Jones said but it was muffled. His head in Will's neck, his heavy dead weight kind of crushing Will. "How was it, Will? Losing your virginity to theS dangerous man that holds you captive?"

"I.." Will tried to think. "It hurt.."

"But.." Jones lifted his weight off of Will and sat up. "We both heard you pant, we heard you moan." Jones cackled. Will was so tired he began to fade into sleep.

"You'll get used to it." Jones replied then threw something at Will. "Clean off all your blood. Then you can rest. I'll wake you up when I want you again." Jones sat down at his desk and looked over a book he had sprawled across it, so normal like he didn't just rape him. "Oh, and Will." He said without even peering up to look at him. "That's twice you've tried to punch me. Don't get me wrong, I love it. But it does come with consequence. I felt obliged to leave it out during our first. But tomorrow, I'll fuck the punishment out of you. And I'll only use the aphrodisiac when it pleases me. The first time was me being uncharacteristically nice. I'll have you whipped like a dog soon enough. Now we bring in the games."

Will shuttered. He felt sick. He just let that man, or whatever he is, fuck him. He let it feel good. What was wrong with him? He felt so guilty, depression slowly followed through his thoughts. There's no one that loves me anyways. I'm going to die here. He thought as he rubbed off blood from his thighs. "I'm so fucked."

He heard Jones laugh, then let one more tear escape his eye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miiiiiiiiiiiiiight add in his father but i'm just not sure yet. We'll see


	6. Chapter 6

Jack woke up which something gut wrenchingly familiar to sea sickness, if he’d ever experienced such a thing before. He slowly sat up from his bed and shook his head, fragilely ghosting a hand over his stomach. A woman’s voice softly broke through his haze with a question that he’d also like answered. “What’s wrong, my dear?”

Jack stared at the woman in his bed next to him, only cloth on her body the red sheets of his bed. “I feel sick..” He hesitated as if his next line was hard to say. “Was... I drinking last night?” He turned his lower half so his feet rested on the floor. He felt something similar to having a hangover, if he’d ever experienced such a thing before.

“You must be sick if you really just asked that question.” She laughed slightly, knowing very well the effects he was feeling were merely the charm wearing off. Yeah he might feel sick, but she’ll coddle him and everything will be just perfect again. She cozened next to him. “You’ll be alright baby. I’ll make you better.” She began to touch his bare chest and her fingers started to travel lower, but to her surprise, he stood up.

“Sorry, love. I’m the captain. Gotta do- Captainy, things.” He reached for his clothes and began to dress. His throat felt like it had bile rising in it, it was tightening like something was grasping his throat. He reached for his neck and felt a string, without a second thought he grabbed it and tore it from his neck causing a commotion behind him.

“Hey, Jack!” He looked back to the nude woman who rose up from the bed with a hurt expression on her face.

 “What?” He looked down at his hand holding the necklace _. Oh, she gave this to me.. whoops. Time to have the ‘sorry, darling. I’m a one man rodeo. Can’t be tied down’ speech._ _Why did he even allow her on the ship in the first place? Sex, obviously, but he could tell they were moving now, he’d allowed her along for a ride. Now they have to travel back and drop her off. Oooor.._ Jack thought, _could dump her somewhere._ He’d survived it after being thrown off his own Pearl. Living off of rum and escaping by the hairs of his back, more or less. He laughed internally, _oh but our dear gentleman William would have none of that. Maybe he’d attempt it, just to see the look on the young man’s face and to hear his valiant protest on how we couldn’t just drop the woman off over the bow of the Pearl. Yeah, that sounded like good morning mischief._ “Sorry, darling. It was too tight around my neck, it was suffocating. Come out on the deck with me. I have something to do.” She began to put her clothes back on and Jack snickered. “Oh, you don’t have to do that.” She looked at him with an annoyed smile.

 Jack walked out his door and shielded his face from the sun. He yelled to the closest crew member. “Perfect- Gibbs! Gibbs, you damned man. Why did you let me drink so much last night?” Gibbs gave him a perplexed look.

 “I didn’t see you drinkin, Cap’n. But.. that would explain some..” He finished solemnly.

 “Oh, bugger. What did you _not_ stop me from doing this time?”

 Gibbs looked at him questionably. Wondering what or how much he remembered, or if he should even bring anything up. Was this a trick? “Aye... first off, nobody in-” He was going to say Davy Jones Locker but he rephrased. “In the entire combined oceans could stop you from doing _any_ thing.” Jack gave him a thoughtful nod. “And secondly,” he rubbed his beard thoughtfully, musing over his next words carefully. He took too long and Jack just ignored him.

 “Aye, truer words were never spoken so true. Now where’s William, I have a funny joke I want to play on him.” He looked at his crew as they snapped their heads up from working to stare at him. He thought back on his words. “What did I say that made you all stop doing your jobs? Get to work, lazy lads.” He couldn’t spot Will working outside on anything. Was he underneath in his cot sleeping? Did he feel sick too? Maybe they were drinking together and they were both hung-over. _Damn._ Jack thought to himself. _I better not have forgotten a good night._ “Where’s Will?”

Tia walked up to Jack and stood in front of him. It was silent for a moment until Jack opened his mouth to mouth off something sarcastic and witty but she suddenly threw a hard punch.

Now, Jack was a great fighter, he usually always has impeccable swiftness but he didn’t see this one coming. Even though by now he should most definitely be great at dodging random angry woman’s fists, he didn’t. Her clenched hand smashed into his face as Amora gasped, just getting out of his room and ran towards Jack. “Jack, are you okay? How dare you!” She yelled through clenched teeth at Tia.

“Shut up. How dare he!?” Tia spat. Jack rubbed at his cheek.

“Oh, man. Did I hit on you last night? I promise, I had no intention.”

Tia made a disgusted face. “I don’t want to be part of your crew, I resign.”

Jack was a little taken back. “I must have really made you mad. So.. did we have se-” He dodged that one. “ Okay, then are you irate because we did _not_ have sex?”

“Why would any of us want to work with a Captain who _so easily_ sells out his closest friends and throws them to their death?”

“Sooo I tried to kill you? This is awkward, but I assure you Tia, you’re a doll- but you’re not my closest friend.” Jack smiled then went silent. “I didn’t try to kill you, did I?”

“Drunk!” Tia went for another punch but Jack grabbed her wrist and spun her around so her back was against him and he held her in place as she struggled in vain to get free.

“I could see me doing it, now.” He let her go and she stumbled forward, she didn’t turn around just walked away as Jack’s eyebrows raised in utter confusion. “Wake Will up, so I can know what the hell is going on.” Gibbs was silent, he didn’t move. Jack asked again but in a lower, more dangerous tone. “Gibbs. I swear to Davy Jones-”

“Oh, you’re going to give me up too? _Me?_ I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. I don’t know who you anymore, Jack Sparrow. And I believe I don’t want to.” Jack was starting to get really pissed as Amora grabbed his arm.

“Come now, baby. We’ll leave them all, find a new crew, just me and you.” Jack shrugged her off with force as she stepped back after seeing the glare in his eyes.

“Look, doll. I’m dumping you off somewhere, preferably the next port, not so preferably right here in the ocean, I’m going to figure out the situation here.” Jack raised a bottle of rum to his lips.

“But, Jack, we’re almost married.” Jack spit whatever was in his mouth all over the woman next to him. Looked at his bottle carefully and handed it to Gibbs.

“I’ve found the problem lads, this alcohol is poison.” Gibbs refrained a laugh as well as he could.

“Figured everyone knew that already. Are we being sober now, Jack?” Jack looked at him questionably, his most common facial feature.

“No, _this, particular,_ bottle, mate. Get me another.” Gibbs rolled his eyes. “Now, where’s William?” He asked once more, ignoring “his fiancé’s” looks.

“He’s dead, Jack. More than likely.” Gibbs spat out, test or not, he wasn’t going to do this anymore.

Jack narrowed his eyes and hunched forward a little, grabbing his stomach as if he was going to puke. Matter of fact, Gibb’s new that face. And he did. Jack bolted to the end of the deck and puked overboard into the waters, clenching his stomach. He turned back to Gibb’s overly worried look and waited a second to ask whatever it was that he certainly did not want to hear. Amora ran to her lover and he held out his arm and blocked her. “I appreciate- okay, actually dear, I don’t appreciate your concern. Gibb’s, why is this woman on my ship?” Now the crew was gathering at Jack’s spectacle. Gibb’s looked at the “poisoned” bottle Jack had forced upon him and threw it overboard.

“Aye, she be tellin the truth Cap’n. She’s been on here for days, you said you were to be... married.” Jack gave the woman a once over and saw the look of worry over her face.

“You love me, Jack. You told me-”

“Well, I don’t believe you. And if I did, I’m telling you now, I don’t. You’re not the first obsessed woman I’ve come across, darling. Granted, you did get a lot farther than most..” He returned to his conversation with Gibb’s. “...Will..?” He gulped down more nausea.

Gibb’s fiddled with his fingers but Amora began to talk. “Will is nothing, Jack. He’s gone, it’s just us now. We’re happy, we’re going to travel to the worlds end.”

_I would have traveled to the worlds end for you!_

Jack clenched his head at the screaming voice and whispered, _“Where did we pick her up from..?”_ He meant Amora. Gibb’s cleared his throat but she spoke again.

“Tortuga. Eight moons ago.”

“You talk more than I do, woman. Quit. Gibb’s.. Tortuga’s gotten the best of me again. Add this to the list. She’s the devil.”

“No, I’m not.” Amora huffed.

“Demon? Gypsy? Mercenary? Obsessive ex I don’t remember? Cat-lady? Calypso’s counterpart? Out-of-sea siren?”

“No, none of those.” Amora smiled. “And _it_ only worked because you really _do_ feel this way for me, that’s what she said. Believe me, Jack.”

Now the entire crew was circling them. _“It..?”_ Jack scoffed.

“It was a siren’s necklace, Jack, darling.” She said matter of factly.

“Aye.” He mused, rubbing his beard. “Good thing Will’s not here, because I’m really throwing you off my ship.” Jack began to reach down and grab at her when Gibb’s coughed an objection.

“Now, wait, Jack. Aren’t you gon think about this first? Just in case..”

“I don’t regret things Gibb’s. If you wanted to do it once, then there’s no reason to regret it.” He went and leaned to pick the frightened woman up when he paused. “No.. no..” Amora’s face loosened in relief. Then she heard the sound of a blade leaving it’s sheath. _Ssshing._ She cleared her throat. “I don’t want the sirens to save you.”

“Jack-” She tried but he raised the blade to her throat with a _shhh._

“I’m going to decide to kill you, and _then_ throw you in the ocean, after I hear the answer to my next question.”

“Jack, it’s the necklace. It’s wearing off and you’re acting a little crazy, but you love me. Not Will Tur-”

“Thing that looks like a lady, don’t make me slice your throat before I get my answers. Then I would be upset. And _I’m_ acting a little crazy, mate?” He gave her the Jack Sparrow theater of odd facial movements and eyebrow gestures before continuing. “Crazy is what I do.” He eyed her for a moment. “I’m pretty obvious about it.” H gave her a moment of silence for added effect. “Where. The hell. Is my crew mate?”

“Oh, my God. You do love him, don’t you?” Amora coughed a laugh. “Ridiculous! You could have had me!”

Jack adjusted his blade against her throat. “I _do_ have you. Now what happened?”

After a short recap that Gibb’s did not want to make he had to stare into his Captain’s eyes and tell him that he sold out Will to save himself. He watched his Captain’s heart break through his eyes, and it crushed Gibb’s strangely harder than it had when he had first traded Will away. This time, there was heart break. Jack cringed with every few sentences from Gibb’s mouth, as if the words were piercing through his skull.

Jack was clenching his sword with his right hand and his head with his left. “Jones... Davy Jones.. Oh, no.. no, damn it! I’m.. I remember him screaming I.. remember... No! Damn it, Will! He has to be alive! He wouldn’t have sold his soul yet. Absolutely, no way.” He looked up with sudden determination.. “We’re getting Will back.”

“Aye, Captain!” The crew responded in unison.

“What what about _her_ Cap’n?” Gibb’s asked.

“I’ll chop off her head.” Tia stepped forward.

Amora looked at Jack with angry yet pleading eyes. Maybe some of the poison of the sirens necklace did have yet to wear off, maybe Jack really did feel like killing her was a bit harsh for having a crazy obsession with him. But _Will..._ oh, darling Will.. “Brig, for now. Until I decide what I’m doing with it.” Tia grabbed Amora harshly and led her down the wooden stairs to the brig.

“Don’t ask me how, Gibb’s. But I’m going to get him back.” Jack looked thoughtfully at the floor before looking into his friends eyes.

“I believe ye, Cap’n.”

 Jack gave a small smirk. “I need to get a hold of Davy Jones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AUTHORS NOTE
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to read my fic! I'm sorry it's taken so long, like they all say. But I really have been busy ! Like they all also say.. hah but seriously, you guys are the best and it means the world to me that people are reading my fic. :) Thank you all very much !


	7. Chapter 7

               It was too quiet. It made it easier to focus on everything that was happening. Every little detail. The rocking of the water hitting the ship he was in, the _wrong_ ship. The cracking of the wood underneath him as Jones leaned forward over his naked and scarring body. The soft sound of Jones’s mouth as it opened. “What would you do, I wonder. If you and old Jack were to have a chance encounter somewhere, sometime in the future. One never knows when one might run across the same slime trail as Captain Jack Sparrow.”

Will tensed then lowered his eyes. “I wonder why you bring up _old Jack,_ so often. Jones.”

Jones laughed bellowed in his stomach through his throat. Will could hear and feel every bit of it. And he detested it. “I like to bring him up. I lov-vah how the hatred the mere few syllables spread through you like wildfire, William. It’s pure rage, pure beauty.”

 Will scoffed. He was sick of being called beautiful. Sexy. Brilliant. He was sick of being a slave, hidden away and used, reused, abused, and cycled through. The work he had to do, then was locked back up in Davy Jones room. It felt like pure doom. And Jones loved to remind him and ask him, most times it wasn’t even a question anymore, he would just say, “you know who did this to you.” He kept him angry, but it startled Will just a little, that all the things that made him sick, that he wasn’t sick of that. Hating Jack Sparrow. That’s probably why Jones feeds him those lines that keep his anger fueled. Will stopped (as much as he could) trying to escape. The punishments were so cruel. He hated them as much as Sparrow. He tried to stop resisting Jones, which more and more felt like defeat, but what else could he do? Get tortured to death? No. He literally couldn’t. If so, so what? He was dead, and _still_ belonged to Davy Jones. It was hard to say the least, to not feel the weight of defeat.

Jones leaned over him more and lowered his head into Will’s neck, nipping at first, then biting down hard. “Nn..” Will began to bite his bottom lip. He turned his head hoping to avoid Jones face but a tentacle moved it back in place.

      “No, no. Haven’t you learned yet? My dear, sweet, William.” He said while tasting his flesh. “I’m more then glad you haven’t sold me your soul yet. I think I could keep you like this forever. Not a monster, but this man.” Will suddenly wished he was deformed, that sent a spark of fear through him. No he doesn’t! That would mean... selling his soul.. But then Jones ... he wouldn’t touch him anymore, right?

      “I-if I did.” Will stuttered. “Wou-”

Jones stopped biting and looked at the face an inch from his inquisitively. “If, you did _what_?”

      “S.. _sold my soul..”_ Will said in a quiet hush. Who in this entire world would save Will anyways? He could only save himself. There was no one else. And he already knew he couldn’t save himself. So the only option left was to save himself the trouble, save himself from the physical and mental pain.

Jones stiffened. “Would I, what?” A smirk spread across his mischievous face.

      “S-stop. _This_.” He said with wounded eyes staring into Jones’s.

      “Hmm.” Jones replied simply then began biting at him again. “I would hate to lose this, what we have.” He heard Will’s soft whimper and smiled, dragging his fingers across healing cuts along Will’s torso as he almost-silently hissed. “Yes, I suppose I could do that for you, my William.” Though, he thought to himself, I would continue to have you until you turned into a hideous beast like the rest. Which would take fifteen years at least. But that wouldn’t stop him from loving his Will. He would miss his body though. He looked at the younger man who was thinking about giving Jones’s his most valuable possession. After his virginity, he would now give him his soul. Oh, how could he ever stop loving Will. He would definitely never stop. And he was starting to question how Jack could. Even if _he_ , Jones himself, could possibly be placed under a sirens hold, Jones could see the love, or obsession, with this man to overcome such a silly thing as a enchanted necklace.

Yes, he noticed it. And what luck too. He saw Jack’s blank eyes, he felt the chilling absence of old Jack Sparrow theatrics. And then he noticed the woman, and the shining necklace. Jack was clearly not himself. It was easy to see. But he was damn glad William didn’t catch it. He was too heartbroken and surprised to think clearly, that was too easy to see as well. His William had felt a great something for that Jack Sparrow. And he has had the pleasure of not just taking it away, but twisting and morphing it into its opposite. Jones thought on it, he was like a siren himself.

The long pause made Will shiver. “What are you thinking?” Jones licked down Will’s throat as he shuddered.

      “About you, of course.” He grabbed the covers in a fist and threw them off of Will as he shivered instantly. “Are you going to give me that beautiful soul of yours William?” So I can possess both your spirit and body? The thought made him himself shiver but not from the cold on his bare chest.

      “I-I...” Will’s eyes darted back and forth then he shut them hard. “I don’t know.” He almost sobbed. “Will... will it all go away?” He opened his eyes again. “The pain of feeling.” Jones noted the hint of hope that his last sentence drew forth. Oh, God. Will was so vulnerable. So broken, so needing, so- _his._ He was art, created by Jones. And he was about to sell himself for good, to his own artist. A work of art selling himself to his artist. Oh, he’d barely touched Will, but he was achingly hard.

      “Oh, yes Will.” Jones grabbed him and flipped him over as his previously warm, now open and bare backside was brushed with cold fresh air. Jones leaned over him and swallowed. “It all goes away. Every feeling but that anger.

So it was just the same as it was now. But without the sting of lost and broken ties with the life he loved. The lie he thought was his life. The feelings for the captain he followed, would have followed, to the worlds end for. The betrayal. Jones pushed into Will harshly as he pushed into the bed and grasped the sheets. The betrayal. The brokenness of his heart could stop hurting. Everything could stop hurting. It seemed like a win/win now. Which is exactly what Jones had planned from the beginning. Ever since he had seen the necklace and woman around Jack. God, it hurt. Jones was ferociously attacking Will, he was eager and hard and was ripping him apart, again. But this time it felt different. And it was.

Jones was flooding with excitement. His Will, oh his Will was going to belong to him completely. The rush of feeling was overwhelming, and he used it on Will. Roughly. He wondered if Jack knew. The sirens didn’t play fair. He bet they’d turn on that woman. He bet the necklace would wear off sometime. He wondered if perhaps it had already. Since the sirens got what they wanted. He wondered what Jack would feel, learning about what he had done, what he had lost. He bet it was a great loss. Will, besides being a honest, handsome, hard working, sexy, ungodly amazing swords-maker was also a cherished fighter and amazingly wonderful swordsman, yes, besides all that, he had such a gentle, loving, wholesome soul. That would be a critical loss to any man, or woman. Who would go after Jack Sparrow when there was Will Turner around? He was a beautifully talented pirate, and he is going to become a legend like Davy Jones himself. He will become a ruthless, terrorizing, dreadful pirate king beside Davy Jones. The two most feared men in the seas. How could he not be pounding so viciously into Will with these thoughts floating through his head. He heard Will grunting from underneath him. Tears sliding down his face. Knuckles white from clenching the sheets. Soon enough, those hands will be clenching Jones. They will be loving hands, all over Jones. He wondered how or what Will will turn out to look like. Jack might not even be able to recognize him. The thought made him push harder. Not that he would recognize him even now. _Further._ What would Jack do? He won’t come after Will, will he? Try to barter for him, would he? Try to get back his friend that is now property of Davy Jones? _Faster._ Oh, what would his dear Will do to Jack if they ever met again? _Deeper._ What would Jack think of this new Will? The old loving, laughing, caring Will twisted into Davy Jones’s monster, angry, bitter- OH, he was about to come.

      “Yes.” Whimpered Will as Jones rocked into him.

      “What?” Jones moaned.

      “My soul. Take it. I hate it, I never want to feel again. It’s yours, Davy Jones.”

      “Unn!” Jones orgasm rocked through him as he felt Will fall limp underneath him. Jones was exhausted but his excited pumping heart was keeping him on his toes. He turned off the bed and put on his pants, walking over to his desk he pulled open a box and unlocked it. Opening it up he took out a long paper and a golden pen with a fine feather on it and took out his fine ink. “Come here.” He said blankly as Will sat up from the bed and walked limply to the front of Jones as he held out the paper. “Sign-na, here.” His tentacles puckered. “And then you’ll be free.” He said ironically, hiding a smirk. “From all the pain emotions have caus-sed. That’s what I did after my love did me wrong. And left me in so much pain.” He stared as the broken man in front of him bent down slightly and started to sign his name on the fateful paper. “There will be nothing but the open seas for us.” He peered down as his new lover finished the R in Turner. There was a long pause, a breath of relief from Jones, a breath of a broken heart from his Will. But that wouldn’t be for long. Jones stood up as Will tensed. He stepped toward the boy as he started to shake slightly.

      “D.. do it.” He looked at his captor with those sad eyes mirroring his broken soul for the last time.

      “Gladly.” There was a sudden sharpness to his chest as he grunted and clenched his heart with heavy breaths. He was watching Jones, he hadn’t moved. What was he doing to him?

      “Rrah! Oh, God, ah!” He clenched his stomach and dropped to the floor on his knees.

      “Shh, it’s okay William. It will all be over soon. Then a waving rush of pain clung to his body as he let out a blood chilling scream into the open air, his body felt like it weighed two tons, he couldn’t get up if he tried. Then just as suddenly, it was over. His body felt like it was floating, the weight was lifted and he felt... light. Weightless. Free of pain, weight, bad feelings, it was all just- it was gone. He felt so different, tingly, numb, but he still was a little worried, which, naturally, worried him more. He was supposed to be free of emotion. He looked up, his breathing still a little off, he saw Jones hand and he helped hoist him up to his feet. “Good, good. Now, this is going to hurt even more. But then, it will all be over.” Will looked up with frightened eyes just as Jones plunged his right hand straight into Will’s chest.

      “G...guh...” Will gasped, not able to breathe.

      “You read the contract, right William? No more feeling. That isn’t just your soul, of course. Your soul, is like your logic, more of a thinker. How you process and do things. But, to lose your feelings.. I need.. this.” He clasped Will’s heart as his eyebrows burrowed in pain.

      “Nn.. ah, ah” Will choked. His fingers twitching and lungs constricting. With a swift pull, Jones took the heart from his chest. Blood splattered all over the floor. Will’s eyes flew upwards as he fell straight down, almost crashing to the floor but Jones threw his arm under his lower back catching him. Picking him up with one arm and then set him on their bed. He walked over to his chest and opened it, placing Will’s heart in it, then locking its contents up forever.

Suddenly, Jones being next to his side was.. bearable. Bearable was even too strong of a word. There were just no feelings. No emotions. Nothing was there. Just like he said. He didn’t lie to him. That realization meant a lot to Will. _Davy Jones.. actually likes me.._ he realized. And a small bond of trust and understanding was now forged between the two men. Something he’s never had before. Jones actually did care about him. He could tell. “You took my heart.” Will said blankly.

Jones didn’t have an expression, the talking between them was simple, casual. “Yes, I did. How do you feel?”

Will chuckled, to Jones amusement and replied simply, “I don’t.” Jones smiled and leaned in closer.

     “I’ve never taken anybody’s heart but my own.” Jones said sincerely.

      “I’m different?”

      “Oh, yes. You’re special. We’re going to rule the seas together, William. Will felt connected with the man to his side. They were both special. Soulless, heartless, family and friendless. And Jones took his pain away. He wasn’t mad. He didn’t hate Jones. He understood him.

      “Yes.. We are.” Will said softly and Jones leaned over and slowly kissed him. He groaned when Will kissed him back.

      Jones kneeled over Will, got close to his face and smirked. “I asked you when you first got here, now as you may understand, I have to ask you again. What do you think of Jack Sparrow?” Will said the same answer as before, but with a interestingly considerable less amount of pure spite. 

He just simply replied, “I hate him.” With no force or anger behind it.

    Jones was already hard again.  “Now unlike before, this one, isn’t going to hurt. It’s going to feel very, very good.” Jones pressed his lips onto Will’s and pushed into him, moving his knee into Will’s crotch and as he moans softly, Jones decides he’s never been happier with a single creation as much as he is with his pirate Will Turner. “This will feel amazing.” Jones reiterates as Will scoffs.

      “All I hear is talk, I want you to prove it.” Jones gulps at Will’s direct words and his hands that clench the sheets in anticipation not pain, and _oh_ how his legs curl around Jones’s backside.

      “Oh, William. I’m going to give you the world.”

The remark reminds Will of his crying, _I would have traveled to the Worlds end for you!_ He shutters at the thought. He hates himself. He was weak, pathetic. Groveling to Jack Sparrow, the man who didn’t bat an eyelash to save him, how could he have felt so much for that man? He was only ten minutes without a heart and soul, and he already couldn’t understand why he had ever felt that way at all. How stupid he must have looked to that man who simply gave him away. He had felt so much and the other felt so little. What a waste. His hands clenched the sheets with abrupt rage as Jones stopped and looked at him, Will was suddenly angry, very angry. He was practically fuming. Will took notice of his sudden hatred and looked at Jones and knew he too had noticed his attitude had shifted into a sudden violent rage. He let out a small cough and smiled. “Ask me, just one more time.”

Jones face lit up with question but a wide smirk spread across his face. “What do you think, of ole Cap-tain. Jack. Spar-rowah?”

      “I think,” Will smiled. “I’d like to kill him.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

               Jack wouldn’t know the difference between a good punch in the gut and his minds inner workings. He’d been beating himself up until he felt utterly sick and defeated. He blamed himself for not being able to overcome the sirens hold. “Not many a man, nearly none could overcome a siren, Jack.” Is what Gibbs had said, in a failed attempt to console him. Oh, but Jack. He thought- or believed he knew- he should have. For Will, anything should have been possible. But not this. How could he damn Will for his own failures? He would spend the rest of his life trying to right this wrong.

               It didn’t surprise Jack that he cared so much for Will, but what he was about to do, about to finally lose, was what shocked him. He was steadfast, ready for a fight he knew only one of them, more than likely, was making it off that damned ship. And he’d be damned if it wasn’t William. He cursed himself for this whole mess. He shouldn’t have silently flirted with Will, he should have screamed it from the sails. He shouldn’t have stolen glances, but took Will fully into his vision. Shouldn’t have laid quick gentle touches, but laid him in his bed. How he thought about it since he met the boy and they had a quick duel in the Smithman’s shop. A shop boy, sword maker, fighting in a duel with a pirate. He stole a piece of his heart that very moment, and Jack knew he’d steal something similar from the man. But this is not how it should have been. He stole a lot more than he ever should have from Will. More than he currently knew.

               He thought about killing the woman, but he would keep her, it might prove some use at some point, so he might as well keep her locked away for now. A few knocks at his door pushed some thoughts to the side for his brain to register other things. Like how many times had said knocks been knocking? “Aye.” He finally answered and cleared his throat and thoughts as best as he could.

               Gibbs came in, tray of food in hand. Jack turned his head away as if to scoff, I don’t eat. His best mate Gibbs noted it. “Yes you do, you’re Captain Jack Sparrow and you’re only human.”

      “I don’t feel like one.” I feel like a monster. “Fine, leave it here. I’ll eat it..”

      “You’ll need your body and mind full before a fight, Cap.” Jack didn’t seem to care to respond. Gibbs took off his cap and held it over his chest. “We all will fight and die alongside you.”

      “Or fight and _live_ , mate..” Jack shook his head, smiling a small tad.

      “You should never be reminded, but I will do it..” He took a step forward and Jack finally glanced his way. “You, are Captain Jack Sparrow.” There was a pause. “That should be all the pep talk you ever need, aye? Think of how much merit those words carry. The legend behind them. You can do anything Jack.”

Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow. The worthless pirate who’s bad decisions cost the life of the very only person he’s ever truly wanted. That’s what his named carried for him now. “Thank you.. Gibbs..” But this might be the end of that name and legacy.. it’s time.

      “Aye, Cap’n.” And with that he turned and left Jack alone again with his poisoned thoughts.

               After he ate he walked down the stairs to the brig. There she was. Amora.. She sensed him and looked up from the floor, standing up to greet him. “Did you come to your senses, Jack?”

      “Of course. Gibbs! Haul her upstairs.” She looked at him wide eyed. “If you’re wondering, _love._ I decided to toss you overboard like I wanted to ever since I truly met you.”

      “Jack!” She hollered all the way up the stairs until she was walking to the end of the Pearl’s plank. “Jack, please.” She pleaded.

    He held up his fingers to his mouth. “Shh, doll. Question.” She listened intently. “What’s the siren’s name? Give her a call.”

      “W-what? Why! You think she’s going to want m-” Jack’s sword stopped her speech in a dead halt as he breeched towards her. “Jack.” Her anger rising steadily. “You are not the person I thought you were.”  


      “I could say the same thing you do, darling. But I don’t even know you, so. Make. The. Call.” She gulped and hesitated.

      “Nelexa. Siren. Please, please come to me!” They waited for what seemed like two eternities. “Jack...”

      “Try again.”

      “N-Nelexa. Please, they- they’re going to kill me!” There was a almost silent lap and swish of water form below that could have easily been mistaken for water hitting the Pearl’s boards.

      “Who wouldn’t want to do that?” A gentle voice chided. Jack peered over the ledge and saw the siren with two of her sisters wading in the calm waters. “Captain Jack. How’s the honeymoon?” She smiled and peaked at Amora then back to him, her tail smoothing through the water in a hushed excitement. “Did you need a priest or caterer? I, personally, am neither, so what could you want, Jack?”

      He looked at Amora. “You can have her, for a small favor I ask.”

      “Why would I want her?”

      “Well do you?”

      “No.”

      “Grnnn.” Jack gritted his teeth. “I thought you sirens loved eating people. Here’s a people. Eat it.” He nudged her forwards.

      “Where’s the fun in that, Jack? He looked like he was about to give in to defeat when the siren smirked. “Fine, what is your wish?” He widened then lowered his eyes.

      “Location of t-“

      “You want the coordinates of the Flying Dutchman. To save Will Turner.” She giggled.

      “What’s so funny lass?” He lowered his eyes even more.

      “How ironic will it be when you go to save something that cannot be so.  What a game indeed. Fun, wouldn’t you say sisters?” They smiled their sharp teeth in agreement. “But, you’ll have to do a tad bit better than that.” Jack rolled his eyes.

      “A kiss? Ladies, I’m a bit tied up, well your food is but-“

      “Exactly, our food. _My_ food. I’m afraid one lady won’t be too enjoyable. There are three of us, Jack. Offer up two more men and I shall except.” Jack breathed in deeply and thought about holding it forever. He couldn’t drag any more people down with him.

      “Counter offer.” The siren hissed. “My...” Jack finally breathed out, this time in defeat. “My soul for the location of the Dutchman.”

      “Jack!” Gibbs coughed in disbelief. “Do-“

      “Silence, Gibbs. It’s already gone.” He turned to the siren. “Deal?” The siren’s face lit up with pleasure.

      “Deal it is.” She watched Jack as he held out a hand to Amora who, hesitantly, accepted and walked back onto the ship.

      “Jack, please. Let me sell my soul.”

      “They wouldn’t want it.” She took the last step off the plank and Jack took his step onto it. She grabbed his hand.

      “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.. I just wanted us to be together forever and I did a stupid thing. Just.. like you’re about to do..”

      “Gibbs, return to Tortuga.” He said giving him Amora. He began to walk across the plank. Gibbs reached for his cap and again held it to his chest.

      “Aye Cap’n.”

               Jack peered down as he reached the end into the sirens awaiting smile. He raised his arms and took in a giant breathe then jumped, plunging into the icy deep waters. As he emerged he gasped for air and kicked back, swimming back against the pearl, leaning his backside against the boards. Nelexa swam over in an instant, appearing in front of him with the question, “are you ready?” Waiting for him.

      “Of course.. Now!”  He shouted as her eyebrows burrowed in anger and confusion a net swept them up from the side and underneath and in an instant grabbed them both and hoisted them up into the air, level with the crew on board. Water dripped from the net as she grasped at Jack’s throat. “W-waait.” He hissed through any air he could get out as his crew pointed their swords at her body in the net. She slowly released her grip.

      “You!” She screeched. “Just like Jones!”

      “You got caught by Jones too? You need to stop walking, or swimming, into traps.” She hissed again. “Look, I’m in quite a bind here, lady. Fish. Evil mermaid. I need your buddies to tell me the location and I’ll do you a favor, and not kill you.”

      “I could slit your throat right now!”

      “Of course you could. But then you’d die. Right in front of your sisters. Which seem pretty upset right now. And as their leader, I’m sure _they’re_ going to give up the fight right.. abouuuut..”

Gibbs poked at the siren with his sword as the other two bellowed. “They just ported in Tortuga!” One screamed. Jack would have face palmed but he was clenching the ropes of the net.

      “God damned Tortuga.. Alright, thank you, this has been- a pleasant evening and thanks for stopping by.” Jack quickly slit the bottom of the net as the siren wiggled out, not before slashing at Jack’s right shoulder as she did. “Nn!” Jack grasped for the ropes with his left arm and dangled over the waters. He heard the siren hit the water with a hard splash as the crew moved the net over the Pearl he dropped to the wooden floorboards as blood flowed from his shoulder. “God damned Tortuga. God damned sirens. God blessed rum.” He finished as Gibbs handed him a bottle.

       “You don’t think the sirens will warn Jones, do you?”

       “Warn him? They hate all of us quite equally. There should be no trouble.”

       “Jack, let’s bandage you up- and head for Tortuga on the mornings tide.

Jack finished a swig of rum and shook his head. “We leave now.”

     


	9. Chapter 9

The torture in Jack’s head, he decided, couldn’t be any worse than the tortures Will might be enduring. The thoughts torturing Jack were about Will’s torture. It was torturous. Jack's mind was sporadically jumping around from Will to damn his shoulder hurt, and, that damned siren. He clutched the not-so-white-anymore bandages around his injured and apparently bleeding again right shoulder. “Nnn. Tsk..” He shook his head of the upcoming thoughts attempting to intrude. Luckily he's ambidextrous, not so lucky enough to have that make any difference on the next fight he's about to walk himself right into. He sighed.   
In too fast of time, he drove his ship to his more-than-likely resting place. His heart thumped in an excitedly nervous agony as he was porting in Tortuga. Will was here, hopefully. With... Davy Jones.. devastatingly. He might as well throw up quick. He could be hungover, or it could just be his nerves. Although he blamed it on the rum.   
“Are ye ready, Jack?” Gibbs spine was straight as he asked. Surely as nervous as Jack, if not less. After all, Jack was certain Will meant a little more to him- then he did to Gibbs. Jack took a not-so-relaxing deep inhale and walked on the dock to his doom.   
“It was nice to know you, Gibbs. Ya know, if anything..”  
“Aye, a pleasure serving and plundering with the best Cap'n in the seven seas.”  
“A little too close to the end for lies, aye?” Gibbs hit Jack on the back as if to say, “shut up.”  
Jack nodded and they walked off The Pearl, curiosity in every step. Why was Jones here? What had he done to Will? Or not done? I mean, as far as sin goes, it figured Jones would like Tortuga, sure. But surely, being who he is, didn't seem likely he was there for pleasure.   
It was eerily too easy to spot the Dutchman. Being in a far proximity still gave you the chills. A chill that feels like a rotten stench that creeps along your spine. Maybe that's what death feels like. A unnerving thought told Jack he was sure he'd figure out the answer to that soon.   
They walked into the bar where Amora had started this whole mess. Granted, Jack had played his part in it too. Gibbs had released his grip on her forearm and Jack solemnly walked away without words. “J-Jack..” For unknown reasons he stopped. “When .. he .. comes here.. he frequents in The Bloody Tavern. It's his place.. Good luck..” She saw a faint nod, then he turned around and smiled.   
“I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, lass. Luck is my middle name. Somewhere.. in my long title of a name, luck is in their somewhere.. anyways, stay out of ruining people's lives when I'm gone, dearest.” He walked back up to her and leaned forward, grasping her head in his head and placing a slow kiss to her trembling lips. “I'll be just fine. Take care of yourself.” Jack disappeared and just like that- he was on his way to rescue William Turner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THANK YOU ALL for being so patient. I apologize fully for the wait. *Insert excuses here* Really though, writers block is a bitch. You guys and your comments mean the world to me! SO thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10

His men had scoped out the Tavern. Jack was above the half broken chandelier on top of the second floor, above the floorboards. Spying and waiting for the moment he saw Jones or.. saw.. “Will.” He breathed out in a sudden relief. Things felt a hundred percent more on his side now. His fate seemed more plausible knowing Will was in fact, intact.  
“He's alive!” Gibbs whispered as loud as he could. Jack let a half smile creep onto his face.  
“Yes, he is.”  
“And he looks fine! Besides that small limp and a few scratches and bruising..”  
“Yes, I see that Gibbs.. Let's go rescue him, shall we?” 

Jones was no where in sight. Must have been in the back room. Will was drinking from his pint of beer and looked.. relaxed. Much to Jack's unrest. Jack was waiting in the bathroom until Will finally made his way around to it. With every step closer Jack's heartbeats intensified. Will's shadow grew closer and Jack knew exactly where he was as he swiftly grabbed Will's arm and swung him into the restroom, turning his friend around and pushing him against the door as it slammed shut. “Hey!” Will began to struggle until Jack spoke.  
“Will, never one to keep quiet, are you?” All Will's movements stopped abruptly as tension left his body, it was filled with calmness.  
“Jack Sparrow.” Will cocked his head than gave such a pleasant smile that Jack's guts twisted and churned. Will padded his former friend on the shoulder with a hard thump. “Good to see you. You saved me a ton of trouble. I mean, I've been hangin in this sin of a place just waiting for you to show up. It was bound to happen, after all. You're so predictable.” The unnerving smile never dropping from Will's face made Jack all kinds of uneasy.  
“Will I have so much to tell you, pl-”  
“Yes, of course. Over a pint or some rum? Come, now, Jack.” Will turned and walked away leaving Jack either breathless or was he holding his breath? Jack let out a very long sigh and figured out that it was the latter.  
“Will! Wait!” Jack tried for his friend's shoulder but was spun around like Jack did to him, Will now pressing close against Jack's body against the door, which at one time, would have been pretty hot, but this time, it wasn't. Maybe cause the short dagger also pressing to his throat and all.  
“Jack, don't touch me. I wouldn't want you to end up dead before we have our talk.” Jack couldn't swallow the thump in his throat. Will's dagger slowly leaving Jack's neck while lightly slicing the thin flesh, a light line of red appeared as he took the dagger off completely. Will took a quick breath and regained his continuous calm composure that Jack was starting to think wasn't so .. natural.  
“That pint huh? Whadda say?” Will leaned off of Jack as Jack unknowingly flinched, letting out a very small noise that Will somehow caught. Will looked at him, his eyes narrowing. He raised his dagger again to the pressure point of Jack's right shoulder he just released his weight from seconds earlier and pressed the dagger softly into it. Jack quietly tried not to flinch but as the dagger drew deeper into the slash the siren cut into him, he let out a soft whimper.  
“Nh..”  
Will huffed out an air of rage. “Did you really come to rescue me with a completely shot shoulder?” Anger rising in his voice. “Is my rescue some half-assed operation?” Will dug the dagger deeper into his enemies injured shoulder blade.  
“NN..no! NO, you bloody idiot, I didn't have any time to heal, I had to save you! Listen to m-eeh..” Suddenly the dagger was out of sight. Not so much out of mind. Since is was causing quite a burning sensation to his lower stomach. Blood pooled around it as Will gasped and took it back out. Jack clutched the hole in his stomach and gasped back.  
“No.. Jack.. I.. I didn't want you to die- in the bathroom like this. Hell, I had such things planned out..” Jack slumped to the floor and Will crouched near him.  
“Will, I, I... lo..v”  
“Don't make me stab you again. I'm already angry at myself for doing it once.” Will stood up. “Oh, well. Let's see what happens.” Will turned and left Jack Sparrow in a broken bleeding mess on the bathroom floor as he walked out of the room. Thoughts of how to work this new angle of his were were trying to form around the thoughts of, oh bloody hell I've been stabbed and Will bloody stabbed me. It was all very confusing and frantic, his mind was racing until the darkness took it all away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My laptops also being a complete moron, as you can tell. Sorry for the uncomfortable formatting folks :'(


	11. Chapter 11

Jack motions for Gibbs to leave. He gets a look that says “no” but Jack waves him off with a stern look and a signal to get the crew and leave Tortuga.

            “I thought Jack was here.” Jones looked at Will drinking a pint of something, he wasn’t quite sure what.

      “Don’t be mad at me.” Will said, placing the glass down. “He’s in the bathroom. And I- ah..” Jones gave his Will a sideways look. “I might have stabbed him?”  
   

     “Might have?”

      “I did.” Jones chuckled.

      “Is he aliv-ah?” He popped.

     Will shrugged. “Probably. I told him to join me for a pint and he hasn’t come out ye-“ To Will’s surprise he saw a body out of the corner of his eyes, blood flowing onto the floor, holding himself up against the bathroom door struggling to make it over to Will. “What are you doing?” He yelled.

      “I- I need to talk to you.” Jack fell forward onto the floor. “I’ll make it there, just wait for me.” He got to his knees, breathing heavily, pushing himself up with both his good and injured shoulders.

     “I’d admire your perseverance, but you’ve always had that.” Will smiled, much to Jones discontent.

      “Are you mocking or admiring?” Jones tried to ask without seething, but he did nonetheless.

      Will gave him a look and smiled. “Don’t worry, I bloody stabbed the bloke.” He says and leans over and places a kiss on Jones lips. Much to Jack’s discontent.

      “What did you d-do to Will?” Jack asks, anger and adrenaline rising, pushing his body to its central gravity. Now on his feet, he makes it to the bar slowly, uninjured shoulder and arm clutching his side, blood still pooling from the wound. He stumbles to the left side of Will and crashes into a barstool, Jones just to the right of Will.

“Aye, told you I’d make it.” Jack and Jones exchange menacing death glares before Will can’t take it anymore and laughs.

      “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you should’ve become an actor, Jack Sparrow. Seeing as, you’re quite good at it. Acting _jealous_ because I was “stolen” oh wait, _given,_ away. You make _no_ sense. You’ve come here to die, why? You gave me away!”

      “Mate, don’t pull that knife on me until I at least get a chance to explain. Please.” He gave him sincere dough eyes that had Will pondering it. “I came here to die, please just give me a minute.”

  Will sighs and puts the knife away. “Fine. Let’s see how much bullshit you can stack in a minute, Jack. Feels like I should’ve timed this act before.”

     Jack gave Jones another look before he continued. “I don’t suppose we could do this with _out_ him?” Jones growled as his tentacles slithered and popped.

     Will only grinned and held up his hand. “Boys. Please.” He shook his head. “Jack, I’d hurry up if I was you.”

    Sparrow gulped but held his composer as Will simply waited. “Will, you know what sirens are, we’ve faced them together- one got to me an-“

      “Oh come on! Sirens, Jack? Weak.” Will seethed, clenching his fists.

      “Hey, give me my minute, would’ja kid?” Jack was panting, running out of breath. Will sighed and gave him the cue to continue.

      Jack told the remainder of his story as Will quietly drank from his glass, Jones periodically looking from Jack to Will curious on what his new partner was thinking. After Jack had finished, there was a grave silence. Will rubbed his chin as if pondering a simple question.

      “Okay.” Will had finally said.

      “…okay?” Jack clenched his sides.

      “Yeah, it’s okay. If not for you, I wouldn’t have met Davy Jones and started my new adventure. Conquering the seas and being a way better and famous pirate then I would ever have been with you.”

      “Since when did that ever matter to you, mate?”

      “Since I met him.” Will gestured to Davy who was still biding his time by glaring at Jack. Before Jack could talk he started hacking as blood pooled around his hand. “But what I don’t get.. is why you lied to me. To save your hide?”

      “W-when did I lie to you, William?”

      “In the bathroom, after I had stabbed you, you said..” Will lowered his eyes and didn’t finish.

      “That.. I loved you?” Jack was staggering now, trying to keep himself up. Will nodded.

      “I had already stabbed you- so why? Why even bring that up?”

      “Will.. I had adored you the moment we dueled in the blacksmith’s shop.” Jack couldn’t help but to smile through the pain thinking of such a fond memory.

      “But- you get that doesn’t matter now, right? You’re gunna die and I’m going to rule the seven seas with the man who I actually see eye to eye with.”

    Jack stumbled forward as Will watched him drop to the floor. Will breathed deeply and knelt down to the side of him. “I would have found this sentimental just months ago. Isn’t that funny?”

      “Hilarious..” Jack mumbled. Will smiled.

      “You still make me smile, soul and heartless, you still make me smile Jack Sparrow.” Will heard Jones’s tentacles pop in agitation as he smirked.

     Jack’s eyes were fluttering open and closed as Will placed his hand on his head and lightly stroked his face. “Fuck me.. I still want you, Jack. I’m just not done with you yet.” Will stood up and looked at Jones. “I want him. Save him. We can keep him in the holding cells until I’m ready to stop playing with him.”

      “Why do you think-ah I would do that?”

      “Cause you love me. And you want Jack Sparrow as much as I do, don’t you?”

 Jones hissed but he knew Will was right. Will smiled as Jones hoisted Jack over his shoulders, the man let out a small cry. Will ran a hand through Jack’s hair and clenched a fist full of it as he raised Jack’s head up. Jack struggled to keep his eyes focused and open on Will as he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

      “You’re in a lot of trouble, Jack Sparrow.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't waste a second saying sorry for the awful delay, I'm just going to say THANK YOU. Thank each and every one of you who read this, stayed with it, and continue with it. YOU are all the best and I apologize for the torture. ENJOY

 Jack felt his heavy eyelids flickering before he could focus on anything through them, and when he tried to, painful rays of light harshly constricted his dilated pupils. Among the questionably more important questions he could’ve asked himself first, the most important one right now seemed to be _what_ did he drink last night, and was there more.? Because _damn-_ did his head ever hurt and he needed a(nother?) swig of it. After a few moments of consciousness he decided to ask the other, more pressing questions.

Why was he in the brig of some man’s ship? Jack tried to sit up but an instant pain bolted up from his side and forced him to remain down. He hissed and clutched what seemed like bandages across his abdomen. _“B-bloody- hell.”_ He breathed on shallow breaths, but tried yet again to sit up regardless anyway. Reaching for the cold bars of his cell, he clutched the old grimy steel with a look of disgust and made a noise before he pulled himself up to a sitting position. He grimaced as his body screamed at him to remain lying down, but Jack Sparrow didn’t take orders from any man, even himself.

It took his hazy mind quite a few minutes to piece together which of the many disjointed memories boggling around his head might have been the most recent ones so he could put together the events of the day or night he was captured. Against his better judgment (if he had any) he reached down and lightly touched his bandage. He felt a harsh sharp sting and instantly pulled his hand away. It felt far deeper than a mere slash from a man’s blade. Did he get stabbed? Did _Will_ bloody stab him?

A soft breeze breathed through the old wood causing shivers and goosebumps to dance across his fevered skin. He didn’t _think_ it was that hot in the cell block judging the temperature by the lack of sunlight through the ship and the dark waters around him so, seeing as how he felt like he was burning alive, he was probably with fever. Or dying. It took him a moment to consider why everything suddenly looked a little misplaced then previous moments just before, until he took notice that he had fallen on his side. His eyelids fluttered again against the unwashed cell floors but he forced himself to remain conscious.

He rubbed his face and tried to concentrate but his head was a flurry of random gibberish, far more than usual, he couldn’t make sense of any of it. He decided since he was in no shape to pull a prison break, he’d just lay down for awhile. But his body had pretty much decided that for him anyways.

 _“Soul and heartless, I still want you, Jack Sparrow.”_ The sentence suddenly erupted through his dazed mind. _“Why did you say..”_ It rang out and reverberated around his pounding headache.

“ _That I loved you_?” Echoed his own voice, rough with pain.

Oh. Right. But does that mean.. Was _Will still_ in there after all? He _had_ to be. And if not – Jack sighed and pushed his hot cheek against the cold floor- then he be damned, and so be it.

He hadn’t, at first, quite heard or registered the creeping of soft footsteps, the quiet breath in and exhaling, the body standing on the other side of the thick bars; the glowing, piercing eyes that watched and studied him. Jack’s heavy eyes eventually drifted themselves towards the man in front of him though more towards his right side and as they focused on the outline of the chest and arms, those muscles, that _face_ , they widened incredulously. “ _Will.”_ He breathed in a rush, trying to do the same with his body, but as always, Jack found his mouth worked faster than his mind. His sudden attempt to sit up caused such intense light-headedness he fell back against the floor, but he struggled to fight the way his body _screamed_ to stay dormant just to see and talk to Will.

He heard a soft chuckle as Will lowered himself to Jack’s level and sat on the floor, his back resting against the opposing wall of the ship, hand resting at a leisurely and quaint fashion against his one pulled up knee, leaving the left to stretch out, inches away from the prison bars of Jack’s hell. “I wanna say, ‘just stop,’ but it’s pathetically endearing, _Jack_.” The sentence came casually from Will’s bitterly sing-song tone. Calm, with a bite to it. Care-free, yet with an edge.

The other man just sighed heavily. “ I’m not playing games. I’m not wasting my breath nor this opportunity at conversation as an excuse to barter my freedom, Will. If you give me the time, I’d like to swap my soul for yours.” Will looked completed unmoved.

“Oh, sorry. Was this supposed to be the part where I break down and sob? Throw myself at you and claim my undying misplaced affe-”

“ _No.”_ Jack croaked, subconsciously seeming to bringing himself closer to Will, though it was obvious how much the gesture was paining him. “No, this is the part where you stop pretending.” That got a reaction as Will raised his brows.

“Oh? Do tell. How am I a pretender?”

“You believe you hold any sort of power on this ship.” Will scoffed.

“The crew quite does everything I command.” He lowered his eyes.

“Because their _Captain_ ordered it. He is holding power over you. On my ship, you simply _had_ it.”

“You never cease to entertain.” Will said playfully.

“So,” Jack continued without a missed chance. “You have everything you’ve ever wanted then, mate? According to _this_ you, anyways. Who has thrown out everything it means to be Will Turner as though it’s all nothing of consequence to you now. This is what you want? To be blinded by rage, lust, emptiness? _You do not deserve damnation!”_ Jack hissed.

“I am not _blinded_ by _any_ thing!” Will seethed and suddenly breathed in and out as he took in Jack. “Look at _you._ Blinded by redemption for a lost cause, Jack Sparrow! What a _waste_ of a pirate legend! You had _every_ thing! A loving, devoted crew. A compass that led you to your heart’s desires! Money, women, fame, _adventure_ ! How _low_ you must think of yourself now.”

To this and Will’s surprise (though he kept it well-hidden,) Jack smiled. Actually _smiled_ at him.

Jack noticed the hint of surprise on Will’s face though, of course. Soul or not, he knew the kid. “How _low_ you must think of yourself.” He reiterated. “To think, that for one moment, I wouldn’t risk all of that, risk _every_ thing, to come find _you_ ; Will bloody Turner.” Then suddenly, he lowered his eyes. Many people, if any, have seen the look of actual seriousness come across Jack Sparrow’s face. Only two kinds of people. The ones on Jack’s side. And the dead at the end of Jack’s sword. “All I want, is one thing. I don’t ask for my freedom, for promises of your safe return, but all I want, is your final word. The final truth. Before I ever give you up, or gave up trying to save you.”

Will waited, the silence making him overstep the line of curiosity, and walk right over to puzzlement. “And that being?”

“Why did you save me?

“Really? This again?” Jack answered him with a dead stare. “Agh.” Will breathed. “To play with you, toy with you. For you to keep me entertained.”

“Well, that ties in quite nicely with my agenda, see, this will solve both our issues. I want to look you in the eyes, with that beautiful soul and heart of yours intact, and ask you this one last question, Will.” Will leaned forward, intrigued.

“Which would be?”

“Is this what you want?”

Will _hummed_ and leaned back casually. “Intriguing game indeed. I could crush your last hope, being completely and wholesomely believable and truthful, throw that all in your face, and _still_ toy with you. Hm.” Will watched as Jack smiled a sad ironic smile. “What.”

“You say you wish to torture me. Yet seeing you here is that enough.” Will rolled his eyes but Jack pressed on. “He has your heart as you have mine.”

“Spurring words, but I remain unmoved. _Oh,_ so poetic, too; honestly. Just a shame, a pity, really. Too bad I don't have a heart and can't better enjoy sharing the sentiment.”

Jack tried to tie the knot at the end of his rope. “If you're so certain, and he's so sure, put your heart in, and test it. Since you're going to give it up forever willingly anyways, probably should be worth it.”

“You weren’t”

Jack tensed but as he let a tear, and then another slid down his cheeks, Will paused. “Your _heart,_ your essence, the very being and meaning of Will Turner does not deserve to be buried treasure.” Will gulped, his breath hitched as though he felt a pang in his missing heart. “And it will never be. Even if marked with pain. Even though scathed by my name. It still belongs to the strong and brave and brash swords-maker who is incredibly sexy, by the way, and every belief your crew holds in your exceptional wisdom and drive to dive into danger without consequence, and to be able to be skilled enough to get yourself out of it, to accomplish what you came to finish. And to be driven not by your desires, Will Turner, but by your honest to the Gods, _too-good bloody_ heart! If anyone can get through this..” He gestured an over-exaggerated sarcastic, yet wholesomely genuine nod towards William whose facial expression dropped from being curious if not, amused; but to an open and honest and missing, and empty look upon his face. Will opened his mouth to speak but Jack had one more thing to say.

“Make no mistake. I’m not doing this because I love you, William. Or out of my care for you.” He stared into Will’s eyes with all the genuine, realness a pirate like Jack Sparrow was notoriously known not to have, or even possess, and leveled Will with that honest gaze. “For once in my miserable life, I’m not doing something fueled by my own selfish desires. My desire to have you back, to make sure you’re safe, to plead forgiveness, to make you the most loved and happiest man on my ship. Not to take you to my bed and shower you with all the love I’ve always had, that I never did but _goddamn should_ have given you; no,” he leaned forward past the pain to be closer to Will, moving up against the bars as Will subconsciously moved closer too, as well. “For the first time in my life, I’m not being lead by my lust, greed, or curiosity. Not because of my love for you would take me to the world’s end; but by _my_ damned heart, damn it. I’m doing _this,_ because it’s what _you_ would do, William Turner.”

Jack was close enough at this point to pull closer and connect their lips. Will was genuinely curious, waiting to see if he would. He was certainly more than halfway expecting it from the other man, but, nothing came. Jack leaned back and clutched at his wound, now reopened a small portion and bleeding through the bandages. Where Will stabbed him. There was no doubt Jack was telling the truth, the whole truth. So, why not? Will brought him on to entertain him. And was he ever _devilishly_ entertained.

“Alright.” Will said casually, getting up and padding the grime and dust off his pants.

“W-”

“I’ll do it. In fact, I’d _love_ to. Sounds fun.” He said with a smug downward smirk tugging at his lips. “Oh, soul and heartless, I do love your games, Jack Sparrow. I’ll get my heart and soul back in, just to rub it in your stupid, pathetic, ridiculous face, that I don’t care for you or my previous life as that Will Turner you knew, that you finally got killed.” Jack winced. “And to show you that I _will_ sail the seas alongside Davy Jones and _fuck_ him and pillage and plunder and be the notorious Will Bloody Turner that I know I’m supposed to be. He is my becoming. And I’d just _love_ to prove it to you as I throw it in your dirty _face,_ Sparrow. You and your words and beliefs are and mean nothing to me. And the name Will Turner.? Will be a tale men will _shiver_ as they speak of it. Oh, yes. I’ll see you in hell.” He smirked and started to walk towards the stairs before he turned around slightly, a smug challenging grin on his face. “Oh, and,” He grinned wickedly. “Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch! Poor Will. More to come dear reader. A lot more.


End file.
